transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
Transformers is a 2009 stop motion, its the second installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series and the second installment of the Transformers stop motions for the shared universe, it is part of Phase 1. it was released in July 8, 2009 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** Timeline: *December 20, 2009 Development Coming soon Plot Optimus Prime sends a message to the Autobots Informing that he found the Allspark in the planet Earth, but needs a bit of help. Meanwhile in Nemesis, The Fallen tells the Decepticons that the Allspark is on Earth, and tells them that they should use for free him from his sarcophagus and reactivate Megatron, Starscream doesnt want to do it, but the Fallen forces him to do it. Meanwhile in Earth, Optimus hopes his message was heard. Somewhere else two Protoforms crash near two Earth vehicles, Bumblebee scans the 1976 Chevrolet Camaro while Longarm scans the Ford F-350 tow truck. the two leaves and comments that Prowl would have enjoyed Earth, but sucks he died. While they speak an Audi R8 chases them, who turns out to be Sideways, Sideways grabs Bumblebee from the top, and makes Lognarm to fall into a cliff, Bumblebee thinks Longarm died from the fall, he prepares to avenge his friend, but then Bonecrusher shows up, Bonecrusher uses his forks for grab Bumblebee on his throat and crushes his vocal prossecors, which makes Bumblebee to lose his abilty to speak and then throws Bumblebee off the cliff hoping the fall could kill him. however Bumblebee and Longarm are alive, and while driving to meet up with Optimus, Thundercracker reports to Starscream that he found two Autobots. Bumblebee and Longarm meets up with Optimus, Longarm then informs to Prime that Bumblebee lost his voice, Bumblebee is enraged he doesnt have his voice that uses his radio for yell Meanwhile Dead End arrives to Earth, where he finds a form, later he tells the Decepticons that he have arrived. But then he sees two Autobots Protoforms falling to Earth, then a Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Racer Concept and a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray shows up. Dead End chases the two Autobots. Somewhere some soldiers are annoyed with their General who keeps saying that he wants to eat Ham and Ham, But then a robotic Scorponion stabs and kills the general, Scorponok whose armor was weakened due to the Cybertronian waters, he is easily defeated by the soldiers by using their guns. Scorponok escapes. In a military base someone is flying in a F22-Raptor, but then Starscream shows up, scans the jet and destroys it. later he tells Dreadwing to find Prime. Dreadwing finds Prime but by some reason loses control of his flying (possibly a malfuction due to the Cybertronian waters). and falls in Prime, Prime loses balance and crushes Dreadwing to death, before dying, Dreadwing tells Prime that Megatron will rise again. Jazz and Sideswipe arrives. Optimus reveals the location of the Allspark, it is in a Museum few miles from there, however Frenzy hears this and Informs it to the Decepticons. All Autobots begins to transform, for go to the Museum for retrieve it, they drive away. however when they arrive the Museum is destroyed. Starscream is seen flying away, Prime decides to chase him, while they chase the Decepticon, Barricade, Sideways and Bonecrusher starts to chase them. Bonecrusher decides to take care of Prime, the two transform into robot mode and they fall to a cliff, Prime is ready to finish off Bonecrusher, but Bonecrusher is saved by a Rampage Drone who tries to kill Optimus, but Optimus stabs the Drone head with his two guns, tearing his head apart in the process. Meanwhile Sideswipe and the others meets up with the Humans that were attacked by Scorponok, the Humans are about to shot at the Autobots but Sideswipe Sstops them, He reveals they are good and the whole story about the war, the Humans decides to believe them, then Starscream flies near them, Jazz sees him. Starscream then transforms in where Megatron offlined and shrunked body is. He tells the Allspark to bring him back. then some Energon of the Allspark falls into Megatron, but Bumblebee steals the Allspark. Megatron then wakes up and ask Stasrcream where is the Allsaprk since he needs to awaken him (The Fallen) and conquer this world. Starscream tells Megatron that Bumblebee took it, Megatron is outraged and Commands Starscream to chase him. Later Rollbar, Ironhide and Springer arrives to Earth and they scan their alternate forms, they meet up with Sideswipe, who is attacked by Dirt Boss, the two falls from a cliff in where Sideswipe is injured and Dirt Boss dies. Rollbar and Springer decides to stay with Sideswipe, Ironhide leaves but first he shots Dead End, who survives. Ironhide then meets up with Bumblebee, Jazz and the soldiers arrives to a city, where they see Megatron. later Springer shows up and tells Jazz to back offsince he wants to fight Megatron himself, Jazz denies, but Springer tells him to back off, Jazz and soldiers obeys. however Megatron transforms and steps on Springer and rips out Springer spark, Jazz sees the killing. Megatron sees Jazz and decides to kill him. however Ironhide shots him and he threatens Megatron to shot again if he moves. however Megatron then blast Bumblebee, Bee loses his legs and the Allspark falls, Megatron then prepares to finish off Bumblebee. But Ironhide gets in his way, then Megatron shots Ironhide and leaves him badly Injured. Jazz then gets into Megatron way, Megatron calls Sideways to road attack Jazz. Sideways comes and do it, Megatron steps in Jazz and rips him in half. after killing Jazz, Optimus Prime arrives, the two fight, but Optimus is defeated. when Megatron prepares to Kill Optimus, Sideswipe who recovered from his wounds from the fall, attacks Megatron. Megatron outraged tosses Sideswipe and prepares his cannon for kill him but Prime recovers and punches very strong sending Megatron into the air. Megatron while in the air transforms and leaves, Thundercracker arrives to the city, he sees Sideswipe and decides to kill him. but the soldiers blast his head off, Optimus tells Sideswipe to help him to get Megatron, Sideswipe accepts. Starscream then arrives to the city with unknown intentions, but then Ironhide grabs his leg, Starscream sees him and then blast Ironhide head off. Bumblebee sees the killing, he is all horrified, then after Starscream left, Longarm arrives to aid Bumblebee, Bee legs are repaired and grabs the Allspark, somewhere else Megatron contacts Brawl and Barricade to help him. the duo agrees, later Prime and Sideswipe arrives preparing to finish Megatron. Sideswipe sees Barricade and Brawl, he informs this to Prime. Sideswipe goes to fight Brawl and Barricade, while Optimus Prime and Megatron begins their final battle. Knock Out and Jolt arrive to Earth they are led to the city by Rollbar, they encounter Frenzy, Knock Out and Jolt kills him by electrifying him, Rollbar then finds the dead bodies of ironhide, Sprigner and Jazz. Meanwhile Optimus was defeated by Megatron, during the Intense battle Optimus Prime ear got damaged. Megatron tells Prime that its over, Prime says that its not, but before Megatron can kill Prime an F22-Raptor comes and begins to shoot at Megatron, Longarm and Bumblebee arrives and helps in shooting Megatron, Megatron then falls. Meanwhile Sideswipe kills Brawl and Barricade, thinking Megatron have perished, Bumblebee gives the Allspark to Optimus, however Megatron goes back online and attempts to steal the Allspark, but Optimus puts the Allspark into his fits and merges it with Megatron spark, killing Megatron once and for all. While Megatron dies an Allspark shard lands into a backpack. Later Jolt, Knock out and Rollbar arrives to tell the Autobots that Sprigner, Ironhide and Jazz have died, in that same moment Bumblebee sees some shards from the Allspark within Megatron chest. Much much later Megatron body along the rest of the dead Decepticons are thrown into the ocean. With the Allspark destroyed the Autobots decides to remain on Earth. Meanwhile Optimus sends a message to space to any surviving Autobots in the galaxy to come to their new home on Earth. Optimus Prime looked to the sky, hoping his message had been heard. Unknown to the Autobots, Starscream have survived and leaves Earth and goes to the deeps of space. Posters Transformers-logo.jpg|Logo Rainydone.jpg|Poster Category:Stop Motions